Aqueous solutions of peracids have many industrial uses including, but not limited to, wide spectrum antimicrobial and biocidal properties. Aqueous peracid solutions are susceptible to decomposition, particularly at high temperatures, at alkaline pH values and in the presence of impurities, e.g. transition metal ions. The stability of aqueous peracetic acid solutions and other peracid solutions is typically improved by the addition of known hydrogen peroxide or peracid stabilizers. However, highly concentrated peracids in liquid form are very difficult to handle, are corrosive to the skin and are noxious. Highly concentrated peracid solutions may also present a fire and/or explosion hazard. Aqueous peracid solutions, even stabilized peracid solutions, are susceptible to decomposition losses in long term storage over weeks or months. Since ambient temperatures can vary widely, the presence of even very small amounts of impurities can have an adverse impact during long term storage.
There remains a need for highly stable and easy-to-handle peracid compositions that maintain their peracid chemical and antimicrobial activity during long term storage.
The present invention is directed toward overcoming one or more of the problems discussed above.